


Real Alphas of Los Angeles County

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: Trials verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, M/M, Making commercials, Omega!Gabriel, Sam exercising, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Sam and Gabriel make some commercials for a local non-profit group.





	Real Alphas of Los Angeles County

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short extension of my fic Trials and Errors. I'm honestly not sure it will make sense if you haven't read that. 
> 
> Created for Sabriel Week 2019, Day 2: A/B/O

“Gabe, are you _sure_ about this?” Sam had hold of his shoulder and was bent down to speak in his ear. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. His boyfriend, as much as he loved him, was totally projecting. _Sam_ didn’t want to do this, so he kept asking _Gabriel_ if he really wanted to. “Yes, Sam, I’m sure. Don’t worry, all you have to do is jog in the background or something,” he noted as he walked into the park where they were planning to film. 

There had been a lot of media coverage of Gabriel’s statements, both at the trial and afterward, and a local nonprofit organization for Omega rights had contacted Hannah and asked if Sam and Gabe would be willing to do a few commercials for them about ‘Real Alphas.’ Gabriel had agreed instantly; he’d had to talk his boyfriend and true mate into it, however. Sam was planning to be a lawyer and wasn’t entirely sure that this sort of publicity was good for him. Plus, he was adorably shy sometimes, one of the things Gabriel liked most about him. 

The small crew were set up in an area with good lighting and a track behind them. The founder of the non-profit, a mated Omega, came over to shake their hands and then introduce them to the crew. “I’m Meredith,” she told them, beaming at both. “Thank you so much for being willing to do this. I’m so sorry we can’t pay you, but all of our money will go to actually getting the commercials on air.”

“It’s fine,” Gabriel replied, as Sam shook Meredith’s hand. “We’re both happy to do it. You know how important this cause is to us.” 

“Yeah.” That part, Sam agreed with. He just didn’t understand why he had to be a part of the commercials. Gabriel thought that was adorable, too--that Sam didn’t realize just how hot he truly was. The Omega knew that people were going to watch these commercials just because Sam was in them. Gabriel had to shove down a sudden irrational spike of jealousy, and remind himself that he was the one who got Sam’s knot at the end of the day. Nearly every day, lately; they were still in the initial ‘have sex almost constantly’ phase of their relationship. 

“Okay. Gabriel, can you stand on the X the crew marked on the sidewalk? Sam, there’s another little X in the grass a few feet behind him; we thought we would start filming with you doing stretches nearby. Then you can do some jogging, and, if you’re up to it, maybe some running later. Then we’ll get some film of you two interacting. I hope we’ll be able to get it all done this morning, but our permit is for the entire day, just in case.” 

“Okay,” Gabriel replied, walking over to his ‘X.’ He caught Sam’s hand before he could go to his, and gave it a squeeze. “You’ll be fine,” he whispered. “Just ignore the cameras; act like they’re not even there and you’re warming up for a run.”

“Easier said than done,” Sam grumbled, but made his way over to the location where he was supposed to stretch. 

Gabriel looked into the camera and proceeded to say the phrase ‘Real Alphas’ so many times he was sick of it before an hour had passed. His lines were fairly close to what he’d said after the trial: that _Real_ Alphas have control of themselves, that they care about Omegas, and that they don’t hurt Omegas. They also had him tell some of his personal story, and read off some statistics that turned his stomach: the number of Omegas raped every day around the world, the average number of domestic violence calls per year in various large cities in the U.S., and, worst, the number of Omegas murdered by their partners in the U.S. every year. It was hard to keep his enthusiasm up, and he asked for a few short breaks in filming. Meredith seemed to understand, and readily granted him the time. 

Gabriel repeated all of his lines several times while Sam was stretching, then again when Sam was jogging, and again when Sam was running. The director and the film crew occasionally yelled directions at them, which they both followed as best they could. Eventually, Sam got to come and stand by Gabriel with an arm around him (looking and smelling absolutely delicious) while he repeated his lines, and then the director asked them if they would be willing to kiss so they could get footage of that. 

Sam and Gabriel were happy to comply with that request, and the film crew caught them doing a few other things in between takes, like Sam lifting Gabriel up and spinning him around and the two of them laughing together. By the end of the shoot (mid-afternoon), Gabriel was tired, but happy. He thought it had gone well, and Meredith assured them that it had; she and the director were both pleased with the video they’d obtained. 

Meredith sent them links to copies of the commercials before they aired. Gabriel loved them and thought they were adorable; Sam thought they’d be better without him in them (Gabriel assured him that this was NOT the case). In the end, several national non-profits partnered with the original local one, and Sam and Gabriel’s commercials were seen all over the United States for a brief period of time. The YouTube versions of the commercials got millions of views, and most of the comments were positive. Gabriel let Sam loose on the few that were not. 

In those negative reviews, Gabriel was called everything vile under the sun and threatened with both rape and death, but he didn’t let it bother him. It helped that Sam was around, because he knew nothing would happen to him when he was with his Alpha. No, scratch that; nothing would happen to him when he was with his _Real_ Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
